Yourovision Song Contest
, |Row 3 title = Founder |Row 3 info = TessHex |Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 4 |Row 5 title = Participants |Row 5 info = 32 |Row 6 title = Official channel |Row 6 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/FarnyB/about |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Fourth edition: accepting entries|image = File:Ysc_logo_generic.png}} Welcome to '''your' Eurovision Song Contest.'' If you like Eurovision, this is the best place for you! This is a new contest on YouTube. If you are interested with this and want to take a part, just send me a personal message with the song you want to participate with and country that you want it to represent. Good luck to all! The contest originally had its own channel on YouTube, founding the contest originally in July. However, it was updated on September 2nd, 2013 to state that the contest would not take place. As a result of this, TessHex, who had chosen to participate for Finland, decided to take control of the contest instead. The contest takes place once a month, for ten months every year, with May and December being the two months off, due to the Eurovision and Junior Eurovision Song Contests taking place in or near to those times. Rules *Participating songs must not have taken part in the Eurovision or Junior Eurovision Song Contests. National finalists are permissible, however. *There are no restrictions regarding which artists can represent which countries, though it is preferred that there be some connection between the artist and the country they have been chosen to represent. *To be eligible to participate, a country must be either an active member of the EBU, or one of the selected associate or pending members. See below for reference. *Voting is done in the Eurovision style: 1-7 points, then 8, 10, and 12 points, awarded in order of preference to a top-ten list of countries. *At present, only participating countries may vote; non-participant votes do not count towards the final result. *Participants must vote before the deadline, or their song will be disqualified, unless in exceptional circumstances, in which a grace period of 'voting overtime' will be permitted. *Participants may only send one song per contest, unless stated otherwise. *One artist cannot represent more than one country in the same contest. For example, Kelly Clarkson cannot represent both the United States and Greece in a single edition. *The winner of a contest will automatically qualify for the Grand Final of the subsequent contest in the event that Semi-Finals become necessary, and will be eligible to send two songs in the next edition. *Participants cannot vote for their own country. *In the event of Semi-Finals, qualifiers will be decided based on which countries receive the most points from their fellow semi-finalists, plus one wild-card, chosen by the host nation. *Once a song has represented a country, it cannot be used again in a subsequent edition of the contest, unless that edition is a special edition, or other exceptions are applied at the discretion of the organising body. *If a song is disqualified, it can be entered for the same country in the next edition of the contest. If it is disqualified a second time, it cannot be entered again for two editions. If a song is disqualified a third time, it is permanently ineligible to participate at the contest. Eligible participants Below is a list of countries that are directly eligible to participate in the Yourovision Song Contest. Other countries may apply to take part, but may be turned down in favour of another on this list. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Participants to date See also: Countries in the Yourovision Song Contest Below is a list of every country that has ever sent at least one song to the Yourovision Song Contest, in order of confirmation of appearance, along with their run of appearances, their highest placing, and their lowest placing since their début. The Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards Introduced in the December of 2013, the Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards are accolades attributed to songs once every three editions of Yourovision, recognising which entry is best in the following categories: Best Video, for the song with the best or most creative music-video; Most Original Song, for the song that most defies convention or otherwise 'breaks the mould'; Most Underrated Song, for the best song in the bottom two of the last three contests; and Best Overall Song, for the best song in the top two of the last three contests. Two candidate songs are selected from each contest, for each category, and one winner is selected from each. Autumn 2013 This awards season encompasses the first, second and third editions. Best Video Most Original Song Most Underrated Song Best Overall Song Editions Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:Contests